Movie Night
by SparklyDanosaur
Summary: When Dan and Phil watch a scary movie, Phil gets scared and asks Dan to sleep with him for the night. Fluffity fluff fluff I guess. I think it's just one or two swears, I guess it's still rated M. BTW, first one shot I think


A/N: I'm terrible at titles. This is the result of late night Tumblr browsing. Just a bit of fluff, I'm working on some smut ;) Enjoy

Dan's POV

"I'M SORRY JESSICA!" The murderer on the horror film Phil and I were watching exclaimed before proceeding to stab the already drugged body of the victim with a huge knife.

I heard a whimper from Phil, and I glanced his direction, seeing him cringing and shielding his eyes from the screen before him. The victim's eyes then jerked open and they let out a blood curdling scream, when Phil yelped and practically tackled me, tightly wrapping his arms around me. I was fully aware of how close his face was to mine- I could feel his rigid breathing and feel his pounding heart. I tried not to look in those beautiful eyes of his, because if I did I feared I might've slipped up and said something about my undying love for my best friend- Phil Lester. "I-it's okay, Phil, should I turn the movie off?" I croaked. Phil responded with another small whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in my arms. "Come on, we should probably get to bed, it's getting late." I said. It was about 3:00 AM, and I was starting to get tired, and I knew from Phil's eyes that he was too. "You look... different," Phil noted, arms still wrapped around me. I glanced to the side and blushed again. "W-w-were you scared too?"  
Honestly, I wasn't really scared. But I didn't know where this conversation would go. "I, well, um, kind of..." I answered awkwardly. Phil smiled at me and slid off the couch. I bit my lip at the lack of physical contact. I got up and started off to my room, to be stopped by Phil. "Um, Dan?" He called softly. I turned around and was met by his face. I looked down at the floor, then back at Phil. "C-can I sleep in your bed tonight? You see, sometimes I just need a cuddle, and that movie scared me." He smiled the smile that melts me every time. "Of course," I replied, maybe a bit too quickly. "Thanks, Dan."

Phil's POV

We got ready for bed, switching into some sweat pants and going shirtless. Except tonight I went into Dan's room and Dan lifted up the covers, inviting me to join him. I climbed in, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, making me blush. I didn't really like Dan "in that way", but I was never too sure if we would ever be... more than friends. "Good night Phil," he murmured. "Night, Dan," I replied.

I felt like I was laying awake for hours, but each time I looked at the digital clock on the night stand, only 5 minuets had passed. Then I noticed Dan tossing and shifting in his sleep. I heard a few whines and got elbowed in the back from his thrashing a few times, and I thought 'The movie must have gotten to him, too,'. I heard a few soft moans that grew louder as the thrashing sped up. He flipped around, facing me now. I tried to ignore both of his elbows digging into my chest, until a third elbow poked me... realization dawned on my face, and I started to feel really uncomfortable, staring at Dan's face. Seeing the sweat make his hair cling to his face, and knowing what kind of dream he was having seemed pretty hot to Phil. Then he muttered a name I couldn't make out and I kissed him. Yes, I kissed him, just to see what it would feel like! And it felt good. I pulled away and scooted closer to the edge of the bed, contemplating what just happened, and what's happening. Dan's eyes then fluttered open, and he realized what just happened. 'I hope he didn't feel me kiss him!' I started freaking out, and he hopped up, grabbed a spare blanket from out the closet, and abruptly left the room before tears spilled from his eyes.

Dan's POV

*flashing back*

"PHIL, PHIL!" I practically screamed his name. I kissed Phil, and it felt so real. "Phil," I breathed one last time. My eyes then opened, revealing a freaked out looking Phil. Oh God. Ohhhh no. I threw off the covers and grabbed the spare blanket stored in my closet, a tear threatening to drip down my cheek, and I ran out the room. I'm going to hide under the covers on the couch and never have to see that look again.

*end of teh flash back*

I sobbed into my blanket on the couch, sitting up and hugging my legs. I heard Phil leave the room and come closer. "Dan? Daniel? Can I talk to you?" He called. I just wrapped myself tighter in my favorite blanket, wiping my eyes on the fabric occasionally. "No, we don't have anything to talk about." I sniffed. "Nothing to talk about?! Look, I'm really sorry-"  
"Sorry?! Why should you be sorry?"  
Phil was about to say something, but I continued. "You just watched me have an erotic dream about you, moaning your name in my sleep, and YOU'RE the first to apologize?!"  
Phil look taken aback.  
"Dan... that dream was about me?"  
FUCK. NO. NONONONO TIMES INFINITY NO. COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?! Well, I might as well get it off my chest. "Phil... I've kind of, sort of love you... and... I want to know... do you feel the same?" I asked slowly and cautiously. What Phil answered was the opposite of slow. "Well, before I kind of didn't but back there it dawned on me that I might just be in love with my best friend but right now I'm so confused but I do know one thing and its that I want to kiss you so bad right now. I kissed you to see what it was like while you slept and now I know that I really like you..." Phil's voice trailed off at the end, and I sat there, shocked. We both leaned in, until our lips collided, and I felt like my missing puzzle piece was found. Phil had leaned in top of me, not breaking the kiss once until we needed air. "Dan Howell, will you be my boyfriend?" Phil asked, blushing furiously. "Of course!" I replied, snaking my arms around Phil's waist as he hugged his around my neck. We kissed again, and my heart got stuck in my throat. This was a start to a new relationship.


End file.
